Misión:Destruir Efigies en Equestria
by Lican Brony
Summary: Esta historia se produce después de Dead Space 3, cuando Elie Langford sobrevivió a la Luna Hermana gracias a que Isaac Clarke y John Carver dieron sus vidas para matar a la luna hermana y así destruir la convergencia. Desde esos eventos Elie creo un escuadrón que se dedican a destruir Efigies de los planetas para evitar la convergencia y así evitar que allá mas lunas hermanas.
1. Prologo

**Misión: destruir Efigies en Equestria. **

Esta historia se produce después de **Dead Space 3**, cuando Elie Langford sobrevivió a la Luna Hermana gracias a que Isaac Clarke y John Carver dieron sus vidas para matar a la luna hermana y así destruir la **convergencia**. Desde esos eventos Elie creo un escuadrón que se dedican a destruir Efigies de los planetas para evitar la convergencia y así evitar que allá mas lunas hermanas, pero los impedimentos también obstaculizan esa meta. Por ejemplo, los Unitologos que luchan para la unión de la unión de mentes, cuerpo y alma, ósea que se cree la convergencia.

Elie bautizo su escuadrón **Los Destructores de Efigies.** Y la nave principal en la **Neo_Ishimura**. Esta nave se parece igual a el **Usg-Ishimura** la nave de el primer juego, con la diferencia que Neo_Ishimura es una nave de combate y el Usg-Ishimura es una nave de extracción planetaria. Elie quedo muy traumatizada por lo que paso en Tau Volantis y desde entonces se volvió desconfiada de casi todo el mundo, pero sobre todo piensa finalizar lo que Isaac inicio.

Aun sigue habiendo efigies en todo el universo y el deber de _los destructores _es exterminar todas las efigies posibles, el gobierno de la tierra no apoya la cusa de destruir efigies ya que todavía quieren aprovechar el ilimitado poder y también no quieren enfrentar a la iglesia unitologista ya que todavía tienen muchos seguidores, pero los que no son Unitologos apoyan a el escuadrón. Por lo que se inició una guerra civil y la tierra y las colonias se dividieron en dos bandos:

**Los Elegidos**: son Unitologos armados que quieren salvar las efigies y crear la convergencia en toda la galaxia.

**Devastadores de Lunas**: están conformados por personas que no quieren que se cree la convergencia y salvar la raza humana de los necromorfos y efigies.

Los del bando de los devastadores de lunas que se ocultan en el gobierno de la tierra, les roban la información de las efigies ocultas en las colonias y en otros planetas, y hace poco les robaron la informaciones la ubicación de tres efigies ubicadas en un solo planeta que es nada mas y nada menos que Equestria y los documentos robados fueron llevados a la Neo_Ishimura para ir y la forma correcta y segura de ir


	2. movimientos evasivos

**Movimientos evasivos **

Pov ¿?

En el Neo_Ishimura las cosas no daban buena pinta, teníamos constantes amenazas del gobierno de la tierra y los Unitologos nos ganaba en algunos combates. Yo me llamo José, pero si quieren me llaman pepe, soy moreno claro, de ojos verdes, mido 1,70, tengo cabello corto color café, soy ingeniero de las naves que parten a las misiones para destruir efigies, siempre quise acompañar alguna unidad a ese tipo de misión. Pero de la forma menos practica se cumplió ese deseo.

Pepe estaba en la ingeniería mejorando el cañón de impulso de una de las naves, cuando de repente lo visita un compañero.

¿?: Todo Bien Boludo?

El al saber ese tipo de pregunta sabía que era martines, pero de joda lo llamo Martinete, es sambo, tiene ojos color marrón claro, mide 1,90, es robusto, cabello corto de color negro. Voltee para mirarlo.

Pepe: ¿todo bien trolaso, ya te conseguiste una pareja?

Martinete: el único de esta nave que se volverá trolaso serás vos. Y si ya tengo, una morocha que no sabes. Y a mi me parece que el único de la Neo_Ishimura que no tiene pareja que yo conozco sos vos.

Pepe: vos deci lo que quieras, a ver si esa mujer te aguanta dos días. (dijo un tono burlo.)

Martinete: ¿cambiando el tema, sabes porque aún hay 28 naves de misiones aun en la nave?

Pepe: estarán en reparación o mejorándolas. ¡¿Che Boludo Y Tu Trabajo?!

Martinete: yo ya terminé hace rato. Pero vine a ver a el único Virgo para decirle que Cuando Termine Te Tengo Una Noticia.

Pepe: Boludo decime esa noticia a ahora ya que estoy algo o-

Martinete no me dejo terminar y me dijo algo que se me helo la sangre.

Martinete: ELIS TE LLAMA PARA SER EL INGUENIOERO DE LOS "MATA FÉ".

[los "Mata Fe" son un escuadrón Elite para destruir efigie o para atacar a los Unitologos.]

Se me helo la sangre, pero no solo por alegría, estaba cagado de miedo hasta las plantas de los pies. A pesar de que yo quería destruir efigies, algo en mi me producía miedo. Y siempre quise conocer a los Mata Fe, pero solo pensarlo me producía pavor. Nunca supe porque tenía ese miedo o pavor, pero por alguna razón algo dentro de mí me lo produce.

Martinete: sabía que estarías en shock, pero no es para tanto.

Pepe: lo-Los, ma-Mata, f-Fe. Me convoca.

Martinete: en realidad es Elis quien te convoca, de echo me tendrás de compañero en su misión.

Pepe: ¿elis también te eligió?

Martinete: (hace una pose triunfante y burlona) Obviamente.

De repente una bocina que estaba en el taller dice:

bocina: José armad. Repórtese en el puente, José armad. Repórtese en el puente.

Martinete al escuchar eso me agarro el brazo y me llevo al ferrocarril y nos llevó al puente.

Llegamos hasta la puerta del puente y vimos a una mujer parada en medio de la puerta. Es una morena, tiene ojos color celestes, rubia clara de pelo largo, mide de vista 1.60 o 1.65, ella se acercó para hablarnos.

¿?: ustedes son José y Martines?

Martinete: ¿sí y usted quién es?

¿?: oh. Perdón mi falta de modales. Soy Remedios, ingeniera de cableado y logística de los Mata Fe.

Pepe: ¿y nos esperaste mucho tiempo?

Remedios: solo 15 minutos máximo

Martinete: ¡oh! ¿No deberíamos entrar?

Remedios se dio cuenta y pulso el holograma de la puerta y ingresamos. Y vimos martinete y yo asombrados al puente, vimos a todos los que se ocupaban administrativamente las pantallas con caras de preocupación, a pesar de que no entendíamos lo que ponían las pantallas.

Vimos a elis y a un grupo de 6 personas reunidos y estaban hablando, pero no pudimos escuchar, cuando elis nos vio llamo la atención de los 6 con uniformes y identificamos que eran el grupo elite anti-efigies, los Mata Fe, conformado por Santiago Leandro, Angela, lucia, mateo y Andrés. Mateo es el líder y lucia es su mano derecha. Cuando los 6 se fijaron de nuestra presencia elis les hablo.

Elis: Mata Fe. Les presento a los dos ingenieros especializados, José Armad, experto de ingeniería de la parte externa de la nave, recibido de transporte de energía plasmática; Jorge martines, experto de ingeniería interna, mecánico de sistemas.

La mata fe, los saludaron y correspondimos a el saludo.

Elis: bueno… (pone una cara de fatigada y de preocupación) les quiero decir que nuestro espía que está en el gobierno de la tierra nos dio la ubicación de 3 efigies.

Mateo: eso es buen-

Elis lo interrumpió

Elis: sería una buena noticia si las tres efigies estuvieran en planetas diferentes…(nos mira todos nosotros con una cara que expresaba seriedad y perturbación) las 3 efigies se encuentran en un solo planeta. El planeta E.Q.

Eso nos paralizo del miedo y un escalofrió me recorrido como si un grupo de tarántulas pequeñas de hielo pasaran por mi dorsal subieran y bajaran constantemente.

Santiago: elis… decinos que es una broma.

Elis lo miro con la misma mirada, confirmando que no era un juego.

Lucia: pero elis… es simplemente imposible que un solo planeta tenga 3 efigies.

Elis: los detalles indican que están desactivadas.

Eso calmo algunos, pero a otros nos entró más dudas, yo estaba con los de las dudas.

Pepe: ammm… capitana elis. Y tiene que ver con las 28 naves de misiones que están en la nave.

Eso dejo sin palabras a mateo y a lucia

Lucia: elis. ¿Eso que significa?

Elis: eso no lo pueden saber aun, les aseguro que-

En ese entonces una luz roja opaco todo el puente acompañado por un sonido de alarma casi aturdidor, solo para escuchar una vos en un parlante que palideció a ellos y Alos administradores.

Bocina: ATENCION, TROPAS DE NAVES DEL GOBIERNO DE LA TIERRA ASERCANDOCE AL SISTEMA SOLAR EN T MENOS 10 MINUTOS; ATENCION, TROPAS DE NAVES DEL GOBIERNO DE LA TIERRA ASERCANDOCE AL SISTEMA SOLAR EN T MENOS 10 MINUTOS.

Elis se puso seria y nos ordenó.

Elis: VALLAN AL VERDUGO Y HAY TENDRAN LAS INSTRUCCIONES. RAPIDO!

Todos nos movimos al sistema de ferrocarril y fuimos al lugar donde está el verdugo.

El Verdugo es una nave de trasporte y de asalto, tiene 2 pisos. El primero tiene el comedor, el almacén, y el taller. El segundo piso tiene el dormitorio, el baño, y el sistema defensivo.

Es una nave bastante grande y larga.

Cuando entramos nos ordenaron a martinete y a mí al taller y cuando se nos indique nos preparemos por la velocidad luz.

Cuando nos colocamos en nuestro puesto, sentimos un temblor dándonos a entender que despegamos,

Pasaron unos minutos y sentimos un temblor que nos dio a entender que estábamos bajo ataque, vi los medidores de plasma y si yo no hubiera interferirlo el escudo de la nave se hubiera desvanecido, y también vi en una pantalla que uno de los propulsores se estaba apagando, así que actúe antes y traslade algo de energía para que no nos varáramos en el espacio y nos hagan trisas. Vi de reojo a martinete y tampoco le iba bien, ya que no paraba de ir a un lado para el otro. No importara que pasara siempre nos sacudían y la energía de la nave se desestabilizaba de nuevo, pero yo interfería para que no nos maten.

En ese entonces, en mi traje escuché una vos que reconocí, es lucia que me preguntaba

Lucia: ¿José, cuanto tiempo nos queda para ser derivados?

José: si nos siguen dando impactos. Pues… unos 15 minu-

Me interrumpí cuando vi el tablero para chequear la nave y reformulé la respuesta

José: bueno. Nos dan 9 minutos.

Lucia corto la comunicación y a martinete y a mí nos habló mateo

Mateo: José y martines, trasladen la energía de la nave a los propulsores de híper velocidad.

Pepe: ¿también de los escudos?

Martines: no te preocupes. Elis nos apoya, pero será por tiempo breve.

Yo hice caso y trasladé la energía a los propulsores, y nos llamo esta vez lucia para que nos sentáramos en unas sillas con un cinturón especial para que no sufriéramos velocidad luz.

Después empecé a sentir como si mi cuerpo fuera gelatina y mi visión empeoraba y se distorsionaba.

Pov mateo

Unos (30 minutos antes)

Cuando despegue la nave, una pantalla comenzó a titilar, y apareció por la video llamada elis.

Elis: mateo. Escucha, tienen que ir a un agujero de gusano que fue detectado por nuestro radar. Esa es la única forma para que lleguen al planeta E.Q.

Mateo: ¿y donde esta?

En ese entonces dos naves grandes del tamaño de la Neo_Ishimura aparecieron en el sistema. Y poco a poco iban saliendo naves caza y de asalto de las dos.

Elis: resistan unos minutos. Ya les informo.

Elis corto la video llamada y ordene

Mateo: todos prepárense para resistir la oleada. Acciones evasivas.

El verdugo evitaba los misiles de plasma y respondíamos con las torretas, pero los enemigos tampoco se quedaron atrás. Y nos mandaban disparos laser y uno que otro misil nos comíamos, como ame al escudo que resistía a mas no poder. Elis llamo y me dijo

Elis: te enviare las coordenadas del agujero. ¿Creen que puedan resistir?

Le dije a lucia que me digiera el estado de la energía. Y ella me respondió

Lucia: José dijo que nos queda menos de 9 minutos para que desaparezcan los escudos.

Elis: las torretas están disparando a los cazas, solo usen la energía que tenga para la velocidad.

Yo hice caso y llame a José y le ordene que traslade la energía de la nave a los propulsores

La nave se puso donde las coordenadas y me apareció en mi pantalla un botón que permitía la velocidad, presione antes un botón para que se preparen para la velocidad. Después de esperar un minuto aprete el botón de la hiper velocidad. En ese entonces empecé a ver unas luces extrañas y todo se alejaba mas hasta que caí inconsciente.

Pov pepe

Me desperté con una jaqueca severa. Tuve la fuerza para sacarme el cinturón y bajarme de la cilla, me dirigí Asia un espejo y lo que vi en mi reflejo me asusto tanto que despertó a martinete.

En mi reflejo vi un unicornio de pelaje de color café moca, melena de color carbón, los ojos color verde lima, y tenía los dientes como los humanos ósea con colmillos para la carne y dientes para los vegetales. Y mi uniforme calzaba con mi forma física (mi uniforme se parece como que uso Isaac cuando llego al Usg-Ishimura en el primer juego)

Martinete me empezó a hablar.

Martinete: oye… deja dor…mir

Cuando vi a martinete y es un pony terrestre de pelaje color amarillo oscuro, melena castaño oscuro, ojos color marrón claro tirando a naranjas, tenia el mismo paladar. Tiene el mismo uniforme.

Cuando nos vimos en nuestras formas de pony solo pudimos decir algo los dos al mismo tiempo y creo que fue lo suficientemente fuerte que despertaría a donde están los demás.

Pepe y martinete: ¡AAAAAAAHHHH!

Y lo siguiente después de gritar se escucho otros gritos en el puente del Verdugo.


End file.
